Here Today but Where Tomorrow
by Pyra Tenil
Summary: (Storyline: Pre-Tommy, MMPR.) The plot thickens as personalities begin to show through. Chapter 3 is up! (Read from the beginning, or you'll probably get veeeery confused.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all related tidbits are trademark of Saban Entertainment, although the alter-ego characters and the alternate dimension are from my own imagination. Please don't sue; I'm trying to save up for Christmas. :P RIP Thuy Trang.   
  
Note: Thoughts are contained in underscores (_ _).   
  
  
"Here Today, Where Tomorrow"   
By: Pyra Tenil   
  
  
  
"Trini, pick up the phone! It's for you!" called Mrs. Kwan. It was four 'o' clock in the afternoon, and Trini was reading a book on her favorite style of martial arts, preying mantis kung fu. She was sitting in her room, and her feet dangled off the side of the bed. The phone on her bedside table was lifted to one ear, but her eyes did not trail from the book in her lap.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Trini." Kimberly's voice chimed, but behind the cheeriness was a noticeable touch of boredom and loneliness.   
  
"Oh, hiya, Kim. What are you up to?" The book's cover was tipped over to close it. The speaking teen leaning against the wall, prepared for a long conversation.   
  
"Oh..., nothing. My dad's doing a lot of paperwork and wants me to go do something, so I won't 'hinder his progress'. Wanna go play frisbee at the park?"   
  
"Frisbee?" There was a brief pause for thought before, "Well, I'm not really in the mood for that. How about we call up the guys and play some scrimage?"   
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go ahead and head to the park. Will you call them up and remind Jase to bring the ball?"   
  
"Sure thing, Kim. See you there!"   
  
"Later. *Click.*"   
  
After they hung up in unison, Trini began to call the others while Kimberly jogged out of the house, only stopping to quickly tell her dad where she was going. Her dad replied with only a small grunt and a nod. When she got to the park, she leisurely walked to the north side of the lake, waiting on the others. After a moment or two, she quietly sat on the picnic table and filed her nails.   
  
***   
  
"Oh..., that's okay. I'm sure Kim will understand."   
  
"Thanks, Trini. Afterwards, would you care to drop by and help me with the mechanisms?"   
  
"Sure thing. See ya, Billy." After hanging up the phone for the last time, Trini laced up her sneakers and dashed out the door, having told her parents earlier. Like Kimberly's dad, they both just grunted and nodded while engrossed in daily chores.   
  
  
*Slowly, the daring girl was advanced upon from behind. She could not hear his shoes on the floor, so she was not prepared for the hands that grabbed one side of her throat. The other hand jabbed a syringe filled with poison into her abdomen, the sting of the needle felt as it pierced her skin and muscles. As he threw her down, she gasped, her vision becoming blurry as her life began to moderately drain from within her...*   
  
Zack stopped reading when he reached Kim at the park, muttering a single word, "Morbid."   
  
Kim looked up from filing her nails. "'Morbid'? What've you been readin'?" She queried after glancing at the book in his hand. It was the hardback kind with the title and author on the binding with the rest of the information only on the inside.   
  
"Hey, Kim! Oh, it's nothin' much, just a spy novel. Remember the book report for lit.?"   
  
"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot! Wanna go to the library with me after football to help me pick out one?"   
  
"Nah, sorry; can't. I have to go teach a Hip Hop Kido class in about an hour. Jase hasn't found one yet, though, so you might wanna ask him."   
  
"Oh, `kay. Thanks anyway."   
  
Trini jogged to the group, offering Zack a brief wave. "Hey, guys. Jason'll be here in a few, and Billy can't come. I guess two-on-two will have to work. No ref., so you'll just have to be fair about it!" This last part was directed to a smirking Zack,   
  
"Yeah, yeah..."   
  
The three were quiet or a few moments, then Kimberly brought up the topic, "Why isn't Billy coming?"   
  
"He's working on another invention. He's trying out different tests and studying equipment for dimentional, err, 'storyline' travel. He says that even Zordon is helping him with the research."   
  
"Can Billy do that? Make something to do with.. um... dimension travel?" questioned a skeptical Zack.   
  
Trini shrugged, "Beats me, but you know Billy -- if it's impressive, he's gonna do it!"   
  
Looking up at just the right moment, Zack suddenly found a football resting in his arms against his chest. He blinked, then glanced around for the thrower.   
  
"Nice catch, bro! I thought you were offguard for sure!" Jason chimed as Zack tossed the ball back to him. He neared the table, momentarily draping his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Hiya, Trini! Hey, Kim."   
  
Zack backed up, hands outstretched. "Hey, man, throw a long one!"   
  
Jason came out from inbetween Trini and Kim and reared back the football, taking several steps back. The ball was released in a swift throw and soared to Zack. He caught and returned it in a hastier throw, letting it go too soon; the ball flew high over Jason's, Trini's, and Kim's heads and into some thick woods nearby, landing in unseen thicket.   
  
Jumping off of the bench, Trini and Kim announced, "I'll get it!", then sprinted into the dense woods. Zack shook his head and shuffled over to the picnic table, taking a seat while Jason looked on until the girls disappeared in the foliage, heading fairly deep within. "Sorry, man."   
  
"Don't worry about it. `Shouldn't take too long for them to find it." His hands slipped into his pockets while they waited.   
  
  
Kimberly and Trini looked around, bending back branches and avoiding the troublesome roots reaching up from the ground to penetrate the dirt, threatening to trip them. Heading further within, they didn't notice a Keep Out sign shielded by leaves and thin branches.   
  
"Tell you what; we'll cover more ground if we split up. Meet you back at the table!" Kim piped, then ran off before Trini could protest. Soon alone in her paused position, Trini blinked, then continued looking around, shuffling her feet along the the floor of the forest to brush back leaves and keeping her eyes to the baring treetops.   
  
Kimberly glanced through some low branches quietly, the only thing heard being the leaves rustling with the autumn dryness. Upon spotting the football in a branch, she spied a uniquely colored leaf. It was colored like the rainbow, pulsing slightly as it rolled the shades off of the tip, emitting a faint glow. Fascinated, Kimberly reached out and touched it, hoping to take it back to show the others once it's plucked from the stem. Once her fingertips made contact -- FLASH! The unsupported football fell to the ground after the shaft of light disappeared. Kimberly was gone.   
  
Trini looked up, peering intently to the right after the flash of light, thinking she heard Kim in that direction not too long ago. "Kim?" She asked with increasing volume, "What happened?" She jogged through the thickets, dodging thorn bushes while she made her way to the point in question. The dried, fallen leaves crumbled under her sneakers with a crinkling sound. Gazing all around upon reaching the spot, she found the football lying on the ground. Her gaze kept alert and curious after the ball was safely cradled in the crook of one arm, and that's when she saw the odd leaf.   
  
At first, she hesitated, then inched her hand towards it, fascinated - just like Kim. "Whoa..." She uttered just as her hand made contact; -- then, FLASH! The leaf had intrigued another victim. Trini had disappeared as well; the football fell back to the ground.   
  
  
"What's takin' the girls so long?" Jason thought aloud. They had been gone about ten minutes, and Zack was reading more in his book. The reading young man lifted his head and gave a brief sigh. "I dunno."   
  
"It's about 5:15... Let's give them a few more minutes, then go look for them."   
  
  
When Kimberly regained her senses after the flash of light, she was laying in an air duct. Confused and having an odd determination to get out, she crawled forward. A few minutes later, Trini appeared in the same air duct, blinking several times as she examined her surroundings. They both had on different clothing, however. Kimberly was clad in a formal black dinner dress, her high-heeled shoes abandoned several yards and twists back. Trini was crawling in the other direction, dressed in all conservative black with with various hidden weapons in her slightly-loose satin clothing, somewhat-hidden buttons running up and down her blouse. The only visible armament was a katana strapped to her back. Not yet realizing their change in appearance, they scrambled off in different directions, unprofessionally bumping the sides and squeezing around tight turns.   
  
There was a loosened, well-sized vent in Kimberly's path, so she eagerly removed it, placed it to the side, dropped out of it with hardly a glance, not thinking. She, actually, jumped down and smoothed down her knee-length dress in front of four guards. "Oops..." They appeared to be guarding a large set of double doors, and her shoeless entrance prompted them to follow orders, seizing her by the arms and dragging her through the corriders of the mansion. "Let go of me!" She didn't give up without a fight, of course, but a small tranquilizer in her shoulder severely limited her kicks and struggles, knocking her out like a light.   
  
Trini, however, began to think clearly after having glanced at her clothes once the panic subsided. She, too, passed a vent to freedom, but cautiously looked down it first.   
  
There were two people in the room: a hasty scientist and an ordering, impatient man. The scientist was trying to concentrate on a formula, but the officer kept pacing and breaking his conversation with the annoying sounds of his boots and wind passing from between his lips.   
  
She leaned closer, pressing her ear to the conductive metal, and caught some of their dialogue.   
  
"--Man, hurry it up! Did you not hear the messanger? They caught Cap. Lentuse just moments ago! Colonel Kali Trang must be close behind to get her back. None of these -- what, TRINKETS, -- will work against their combined expertise!" It sounded more like he was a fan of the aforementioned people than something an opposing officer would say. Compliments? Buh?   
  
The scientist replied calmly, "On the contrary; once she's caught, things will be in our favor. Even though catching her's the hard part, it can be more easily done if, one, we damage her honor and break her confidence. The second is to threaten to kill Natilie Lentuse, although we plan on it anyway after I get my turn to 'play' with her, and the third..." He dusted off his white lab coat after placing a few graduated cylinders in their wooden holder. The glass clinked slightly; the carefully measured chemicals didn't dare slosh over the tops. His eyes lifted from his work, and one side of his mouth curled up into a crooked grin. "The third... is to make her mortal."   
  
With the haunting way 'mortal' was muttered, Trini felt her skin crawl, spine tingling, sending a shiver through her nerves. Gulping due to a reason unknown to anything other than her subconsciousness, she began to hurriedly crawl away, much more careful than before with her movement.   
  
A few minutes later, Trini had come to another vent. Looking down it, she felt her anger flare. "Kimberly! Hang on; I'm here!" She half-yelled, half-whispered, trying to aim her voice to the figure that looked like Kim. However, four guards were accompanying the returning-to-the-conscious-world friend down a long wooden staircase.   
  
Trini leapt down from the vent, landing behind the guards. Before they could manage to turn around in the tight staircase, she flipped back, kicking the rear-most guards in the back, her hands positioned on the upper stair to keep her balance. "Hi-yah!" The guards stumbled forward abruptly, bumping into the others, failing in catching their balance and pushing them down with them. Trini grabbed one of Kim's arms and the railing to keep from following the guards after she carefully lowered her feet and straightened. Half-dragging her, she turned and climbed back up the flight of stairs, having a feeling that downstairs was a dead end.   
  
They made it up the stairs before they started to do an all-out run. During so, Kim tried to talk to her interestingly-dressed friend, "What happened? And why.. are we in such.. weird clothes?" Her words were choppy from dashing.   
  
"I can't.. answer any of your.. questions, so don't.. bother to ask! Just run!"   
  
At the precise moment her words ended, a door in front of them opened. Out of it backtracked a muscular man with cropped brown hair and in army pants. A small white towel dabbed at his face and bare chest, and his back faced them as he flipped the end of the towel over his shoulder, resting it there. The combat boots on his feet made barely audible *thud*s as he backed out of the room, calling back, "Find them!" He ordered, "If you catch Colonel Trang, send her directly to me. Do not harm either until I tell you to. Now stop slacking and move out!"   
  
Kimberly was pulled behind an ornate pillar of cream-colored marble by her friend, who was hurriedly going through strategems mentally. The chestnut-haired young woman tried to calm her counterpart with an excited whisper, "Don't worry; it's Jason! He must know we're here and is gonna help us!"   
  
She jumped out at 'Jason' before Trini could get a better grip on her arm. _Did she not hear what he just said?!_ Glancing around hastily in all directions in an attempt not to get caught as well, she snuck behind another pillar during the distraction.   
  
"Oof!" The man was knocked to the floor with the pouncing hug, taken completely offguard. Lifting his head, his eyes widening in recognition, he pushed her off and grabbed her shoulders, calling the guards. "Guards!" Several men scrambled out of the exercise room, grabbing Kimberly's biceps and forearms, baffling the briefly-happy unmorphed Pink Ranger.   
  
_Ah, man, dejavu big-time! I'm so not dressed for this..._ "But, but, Jason--!" She tried, but his next order cut her off,   
  
"Shut her up!" One guard reached into his pocket and retrieved a somewhat sweat-laden cloth, stuffing it in her mouth. She made a face, struggling to spit it out. He circled the restrained, disgusted female with a smirk on his lips.   
  
"Well, well, well... Seems Miss Trang's tactics have finally pushed you over the edge, Nat. Better luck next time. ...Oh, wait, there won't be a next time, will there?" He smirked again, tempted to laugh in her face. He turned to the guards, "Remember my orders. Now, take her away." The uniformed men turned and carried Kim, who was still kicking and trying to talk, out of sight. _Well then, it seems as though the infamous spy and her apprentice have already infiltrated our citadel. Since Kali knows better than not to split up, she's probably not around here..._ He thought to himself.   
  
For some reason, Trini heard this, blinking several times in slight confusion. Then again, she couldn't see his lips, so she just assumed that he was thinking aloud. But this confusion and conviction was an outrage, so her thoughts were along the lines of, _Good. Then you won't expect me yet._ She was beginning to get the idea that everything thought Kimberly was Natilie, so that must mean that she's...? _Kali, huh? I feel like I've heard that name before somewhere, but where? Some goddess of death and destruction? But what religion? Hindu, right? I can't think straight! Gah, my back hurts..._ In tune with her thoughts, she arched back a bit, still trying to remain out of sight. He was just standing there, appearing to think to himself, glancing around curiously. He braced himself unnoticeably.   
  
Her muscles tensed before she jumped out from behind the pillar, - "Hiyah!" - pressing her hands into his back in mid-leap and forcing him to the ground. It was much easier than she expected, however, her strength amplified in an awkward imbalance. He was facing away from her and didn't have time to spin around, grunting as he fell to the ground again, _This is turning out to be a bad habit!_ Her left hand clamped over his mouth as her right hand reached back to unstrap her katana from her back. Scooting her legs over a bit, she rolled him onto his back and held one side of the blade underneath his Adam's apple, sitting on his chest.   
  
"Alright, you, I want answers. Number one, who are you? Number two, where are we? Number three, how can Ki - err, - Natilie and I get back to Angel Grove?" she hissed in his face, leaning close.   
  
He was in shock for several moments, his mouth slightly agape. He wasn't expecting a back attack or for the beautious creature to be so powerful. It had felt like he was smashed into the ground unstead of pushed. He stared back at her, aghast. He had orders to dispose of her personally by the commander of commanders but had never seen her face-to-face. He was just told that when he saw her obvious characteristics, he'd know who it was. _Now, where are they..?_   
  
She pressed the blade a little more against his throat, not drawing any blood but wanting to scare him. This wasn't normally her persona, but it seemed to fit her current emotions, as though she was a different person to match those clothes. "Answer me!" She hissed, but she was inwardly wondering if she would really have the gall to kill him if things came down to that. After brief thought, she was certain that she could keep it from going that far.   
  
"...K-Kali?" He cleared his throat, assessing his enemy. "I am Commander Scott Oasis. You are in my legion's citadel, as if you didn't know. And about the Angel Grove of which you speak, I have never heard of it."   
  
Thoughts raced wildly through her mind. _Why is everyone calling me Kali and Kim, Natilie? How will we ever find our way home?! ...Heh, he looks just like Jason... Wait! Is this a different 'storyline,' such as what Billy was referring to? If this is what his invention was all about, if I could recreate his notes - that's our ticket outta here! Oh, Billy, you're a genius!_ Jubilant, Trini nodded to herself, caught up in her own thoughts, and let the blade grow slack, slipping it off to the side of his head. She had briefly forgotten the danger, mulling over how he could even conceive of how to do that sort of research. _Maybe they'd have books about it here? Oh, but I can't go anywhere because people think I'm... a..._   
  
Scott didn't move, relaying how he could get up and pin her in his mind, idly listening to her thoughts, prying. _Then who is she? Only one thing proves she isn't Kali; I saw a hint of her fangs when she hissed at me, but vampires are popular in Angelfire. But only one person in all of Starre Metropolis has fangs and WHITE wings... _   
  
Too busy to hear his thoughts, Trini idly began to stand, not really yet aware of what she was doing. Just as one leg began to push up, her katana was smacked out of her hand in a blur of motion; a dull pain in her hand was just beginning to register. Her body feeling as though it was moving in slow motion, her unrestrained black locks swished behind her as her head moved to look at Commander Oasis. Unfortunately, before she caught but a glimpse of him, her body was crushed against the tile floor in a slam, and she was barely able to concentrate on the pain in her back before she was flipped onto her stomach. As his knee dug into the back of her thigh, she finally found her voice, "H-hey!"   
  
A slight *shlink* noise was heard as he drew a simple yet sharp dagger from its sheath, slicing the back of her blouse down to the small of it. _Hmm... --!_ Sure enough, white wings were bound tightly to her back by a tape-like rope, not having shown up against the satin material. Frowning, he jerked the dagger up, cutting the restraints. However, this prompted the wings to swiftly spread, one bony extension covered with down feathers smacking his nose. "Agh!" He stumbled off of her, giving her time to scramble out from beneath him.   
  
"I.. I... Wow..." Her slanted eyes trail over the extended wings in utter fascination. But he was not amused at all, lips having formed a thin line as he lunged forward again, jamming her wrists against the nearby wall. Grunting, she slid her hands down to his, pushing against them. Surprisingly, they seemed to be at equal strength, neither advancing on the other after her knuckles were inches from the stone wall. But before she could enact the thought to knee him in the groin, one of his own knees dug into her solar plexus, and her breath came out in a reversed gasp. As some induced alacrity kicked in further, he grabbed her wrists, tying them together. He did the same for her feet and wings, now wondering why he was so foolish as to cut them free. He reasoned that perhaps he just wanted to really see them.   
  
"Please, I don't belong here! I'm not who you think I am..!" She tried.   
  
"You're right.." He sighed after making sure the restraints were tight around her abdomen and elbows. Then, he began to grin. "..You belong in the dungeon!" He watched her expression falter. "Let's see, how about we begin this with a message broadcast to your general? Because you do know that we've already captured your commander, right?" Both eyebrows arched as one hand lifted mockingly to his mouth, "Oops, did I just spill the bones*? I'm sure your legion would Love to know."   
  
His captive frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, looking away as she tried to think of some way to get free or convince him that she's not this 'Kali'.   
  
"Sorry, cookie. Seems it's Game Over for you." Commander Oasis smirked yet again, emitting a cold chuckle as he resumed dragging her down the halls.   
  
  
The End? Hardly!   
  
* "Spill the bones" = "spill the beans". Just a phrase to imply that a secret was told, although having a darker twist.


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: All the Rangers and related characters an' ideas are property of Saban; I am but a humble servant. ..Aside from the original characters. ^_~ Then, I become a rebel, AKA someone with nothing better to do than (gasp) think.   
  
Note: All words contained in underscores ( _ insert word _ ) are thoughts.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Lost and Found  
  
  
Zack looked back and forth from his watch to the forest, becoming rather anxious. Tapping his foot and glancing from Zack to the woods, Jason finally spoke up, his tone concerned, "C'mon, Zack. They've been in there for over half an hour!" In response, Zack nodded eagerly and put his book on the table, both of the boys jogging in the direction the girls last went in.  
  
At first, their search was fruitless; it seemed as though the girls had never even come through the same thicket. It was hard, because they had not examined the forest before Kimberly and Trini went through it. Without a memory of what it looked like beforehand, how could they notice the subtle changes?  
  
Finally, they found crumpled leaves in the pattern of a footprint on the ground. Assuming that they were on the right track, they followed it. Carefully stepping over shrugs and ducking under low branches, they somewhat noticed a small broken branch without the broken piece anywhere in sight, but that was only stored in short term memory. After all, how was that even related?  
  
"Kimberly!" Zack called.  
  
"Trini!" Jason chorused. Their echoes were scarcely heard by their own ears, much less Kim's and Trini's. They called long after they had lost sight of the sky through the high branches of the California redwood trees, not yet realizing that they, too, were becoming lost. Twisting, turning, and avoiding rocky parts in their path, Zack had trouble believing they they were still in the park's vicinity. Finally, a clearing was found. Moreover, it was the end of the woods in this direction! Zack glanced at his watch while walking out with Jason, giving a startled cry,  
  
"Jase, it's five past six! My students are gonna be ticked! Look, Jase, I know that the girls are missing, but they can take care of themselves..."  
  
***  
  
*Clank!* Commander Oasis loudly clamped a lock down belonging to the chains around Trini's feet, then threw her down on the cold stone floor of the dungeon. She gave a slight grunt of discomfort, but her expression was still resolute.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but I'm gonna keep looking. They're bound to be around here somewhere." Jason added, sighing.  
  
***  
  
Kimberly was thrown down roughly by guards, skidding across the floor on her back, already bound and gagged with rope. She could hardly move, much less utter a few choice words at the moment. The guards that brought in her exit the cell, slamming a gate of iron* shut. For some odd reason, this new location made her woozy and lightheaded, her being feeling repelled by the bars.  
  
***  
  
Feeling bad, Zack added before he ran off, "I'll be back later to help. Drop by the Youth Center if you find them or something." Jason nodded as he watched Zack run off. Not knowing what to think, his eyes trailed downwards. That's when he realized that this place probably hasn't been traveled by many and wondered how Zack will find his way back to the Youth Center.  
  
However, something on the ground caught his eye -- two small trails of footprints in some mud from the most recent downpour. He looked into the directions they led to. One way, they led back into the forest. The other way, they led toward where Zack headed, only branching off a bit. Curiously, Jason followed the latter footprints away from the thicket, still worried about his teammates.   
  
***  
  
Trini sat back up in her cell and glared at Scott. Oddly, the cell he accompanied her to wasn't made of iron, but of a smoother, unknown material that had a mixture of a silvery and whitish glow. "Why won't you believe me?" The door was not shut, for Scott was still applying chains with double locks to make sure she can't get free. He has not bothered to gag her, somewhat enjoying her pleading.  
  
"Because," he answered, not looking up from the locks. "I have no reason to believe you.You have chosen to fight for the Dark. Now, you will be punished." Turning his head, he called, "Sergeant!"   
  
A young man with black hair, hazel eyes, and a buoyant expression on his face ran to the commander, skidding to a swift soft in front of him and rising a hand in salute. "Yes, sir?" He asked with a forceful tone.  
  
Immediately, Scott called out the order, hardly looking up. "You may now tell Major... Er, the scientist, that we need the potion for Kali now."  
  
"Will all due respect, Commander, he has requested of seeing this for himself."   
  
Scott smirked and shook his head. "Let him do whatever he wants. He can give it to her, for all I care. Just get it here, now."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The officer dashed off to get Major Richard Nyte.  
  
***  
  
Jason, in the meantime, got jumped on from behind, a wild banshee-like cry startling him right before the attack. He fell with the assailant sitting on his back, her fingers warily placed between his collar bones, just below his neck. But then... the woman seated there got a good look around.  
  
_Trees? Grass? What in all the Hells?_ She thought to herself. _Wait a.. my clothes! _ The blue jeans and yellow tee were examined in a mindful state of surprise. She leaned down to Jason's face, who was gazing carefully, or trying to, at her fingers. _Uh oh..._ he thought, _This person knows exactly what they're doing... I'm more for strength, but am I fast enough to get up?_  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She asked aloud, then slowly got off of Jason, standing up and looking around.   
  
He rolled onto his back and swiftly shifted his weight from his chest to his legs, jumping up professionally, then got a good look at the confused female. "Trini!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Where've you been? Where's Kim? Are you two alright?"  
  
Kali hissed seethingly during the hug and interrogation, pushing him away. "Scott, don't touch me! Tell me where I am!"  
  
_Scott? 'Where am I'? Oh, man... She has amnesia or something!_ "Trini, I'm Jason, remember?" He started slowly, watching her eyes for any sign of recognition, "We live in Angel Grove; we are in a very 'elite' group; and we go to high school together..." Kali's mouth dropped open, then it clenched shut.  
  
"Lying, you're lying! Don't play mind games, Commander!"  
  
"'Commander'? Trini..."  
  
"I said Stop!" She tried to lunge at him and draw a weapon, only to realize that her weapons were gone, too. This gave Jason a chance to grab her arms and restrain her, keeping her anterior pushed against a tree.  
  
"Calm down..."  
  
"Let go! I will not let you take me prisoner!" She struggled, growling with exasperation of finding herself so vulnerable. _This body has no wings, no fangs, no weapons... Ugh!_  
  
"No one's going to take you prisoner. You're ill, Trini. Please, stop struggling and let me take you to the Command Center or the hospital."  
  
"Huh? What nonsense are you babbling; you would never help me, you or your Light comrades!" She was cold to him, skeptic.  
  
"I'm serious, Trini."  
  
"Like sprites you are*." She snorted, trying to pry into his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" _Trini's really scaring me with all of these weird things she's talking about... If she hit her head, why don't I see any blood? Maybe I should take her to Zordon instead of a hospital._ His fingers cautiously sifted through her hair, looking for a bruise or bump along her scalp. This touching prompted her muscles to tense even more.  
  
_Uuugh! No magic, either! I can't hear a thing!_ "I may go on one condition. Tell me where you have put Natilie!"  
  
"Who's Natilie?"  
  
"Natilie Lentuse, my apprentice! Tell me where she is!" Again, hostile defiance entered her voice.  
  
"I don't know... We've lost Kimberly, so maybe that's who you're talking about."   
  
She didn't reply reply to that. He began to whisper into his communicator, which she listened to quietly, curious.  
  
"Zordon, come in. This is Jason."  
  
"YES, JASON?" came his booming response.  
  
"Something's wrong with Trini. Please teleport us both to the Command Center, and put her in a forcefield."  
  
Hearing this, Kali growled and resumed struggling, preparing to flee after she jammed the heel of her boot into Jason's shin. He let out a surprised yell of pain, but --  
  
"AS YOU SEE FIT, JASON, BUT I WILL QUESTION YOUR ACTIONS ONCE YOU ARRIVE."   
  
-- Alpha entered the coordinates, and they *whooshed* away in teleportation before she could get past him.  
  
***  
  
"Zordon! ZOR--" Billy was cut off while calling for help by a gag. The culprit brushed back her chestnut hair, grabbed the boy's wrist, and brought the portion he was talking into to her mouth...  
  
***  
  
"Ack! You said you'd help me!" _Not that words were ever worth trusting,_ "Let me out of this cage!" Kali shrieked, grabbing the electrical bars, only for her shocked hands to jerk back at her. That's when her eyes lifted to the giant floating head in a tube. Before anyone else could say anything, Billy's cry rang throughout the Command Center, then familiar voice followed,  
  
"Who am I speaking to?" questioned the 'stranger'.  
  
"KIMBERLY, DO YOU NOT REMEMBER US?"  
  
"Natilie!" Kali shouted, not exactly sure where the microphones were for the communications system, "Nat, are you okay?"  
  
"Kali? Kali! By the gods, I was so scared that I was lost!"  
  
"You still are... WE still are, but at least we found each other." This prompted a glance around the room by dark eyes. "Sort of."  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"I'm in a so-called 'Command Center' with a huge floating face, a rickety little robot that looks like something out of the mines, and an imbecile who denies the fact that he's Commander Oasis, using the codename of 'Jason'. Where are you?"  
  
The aforementioned three just listen, trying to learn more about them.  
  
"I'm in a juvenile laboratory with a geek that I managed to tie up."  
  
"With a WHAT?" Kali growled.  
  
"Oh... Sorry, Colonel."  
  
"If you call someone a geek again, I Swear... Anyways, since these people are somehow connected, well... What's the last thing you remember before the sudden change?"  
  
(Mmph! Mmphfft!)  
  
"I was crawling through the vent to get to the ballroom, then I was suddenly in the woods with a guy snooping around nearby with technicolor leaves, so I followed him. Gathered some info, though!"  
  
(Mmphfehff! Mmffpt! Mmem!)  
  
"..." There was a small pause, then mumbling.  
  
"Zordon?" Billy's voice was now heard, but he was still bound with rope. "Natilie and Kali here are almost definitely from an alternate, luckily Parallel universe. I was trying to work out some kinks in my invention during experimentation in a secluded woodland area when I undoubtedly produced a 'tear'. Upon realizing what I had done, I had to get a few precautions worked out with carrying equipment, then tried to remove the tear to see if it was portable, and success! It is, central to the axis of a single evergreen leaf."  
  
"And Kim and Trini were in the woods at the time looking for the football, must've somewhat touched the leaf, and are now lost!" Jason finished, now more worried than before for his teammates.  
  
"Exactly. I had forgotten some of the transporting materials needed, and since it was a marked-off course from the perimeter of the recreational area, I ran home to retrieve it. When I began to port the branch, Natilie must have followed me home, and, well... here we are."  
  
"BILLY, THIS IS A VERY DIRE SITUATION. PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER WITH NATILIE IMMEDIATELY."  
  
"Ah, affirmative, but..."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I'm still in restraints."  
  
"Kals, should I...?"   
  
The 'captured' person pursed her lips with her friend's question, glancing around at the two humanoid faces in the area for a lingering moment.  
  
"If this is some sort of plan, it's too elaborate not to follow. Besides, these people will teleport you here either way... I learned that the hard way. Untie him."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Moments later, they, too, were teleported away.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
*Author's Notes: "Gate of iron*" -- According to fantasy references, iron repels magic, so if a being is a mythical creature with magic coursing through their veins, they shouldn't be around it for obvious reasons, AKA weakening side effects or worse.  
  
"Like sprites* you are" -- another phrase of the Starre Metropolis dimention. A different version of "Yeah, right," or "Like Hell you are." A phrase of unbelief. Sprites can be water sprites, etc., not the drink Sprite(tm). :P 


	3. Trust and Trouble

[For Disclaimer, see the initial chapter. ]  
Note: This is not a crossover, and sorry for any confusion. It's just a cross into... imagination! The counterparts from the fantasy dimention look just like the Rangers except for the way they dress and any distinguishing characteristics. Please keep the reviews coming, because they encourage me to revise and type up the next chapter. ^_^   
  
  
Here Today But Where Tomorrow  
Chapter Three: Trust and Trouble  
  
  
When Billy and Natilie arrived in the Command Center, the young woman joined Kali behind the electrical forcefield bars before she could protest. The two women looked at each other for comfort, only to find that look reflected in the other's eyes. Their gaze of differing brown irises then turned to view the mysterious teenagers, only for Kali to step back in accusation, one finger lifting to Billy.  
  
"Richard Nyte! You.. you... This is... utterly bizarre." Her head shook as this new person's appearance sank into her mind. "I should've recognized your voice..." Her neck stiffened; her tone hardened, "Explain yourselves!"  
  
Billy looked at Jason, mirroring the action the girls just did before answering, his hands wringing near his stomach, fidgeting in nervousness, "Ah, aside from the parallel universe and the swapping of you two with our friends due to wild frequencies and rips in the dimensions, uh... there's not really that much to converse."  
  
"'Not that much to converse'? We're in a mechanic shack with a robotic slave and floating head in a tube of green.. green... goop!" Natilie interjected with a slight loss for a better word.  
  
Jason spoke up for Alpha V, who appeared uncomfortable with the accusation of being a slave, "Alpha V is not a slave; he's a guide to run the Command Center while we're away, and that 'floating head' is our leader and 'founder,' kind of, Zordon. He has chosen us to do what he can't while trapped in a `warp by our arch-nemesis."  
  
Natilie began to snicker behind Kali's back, lifting a hand to her mouth to hide and stifle it. The female in yellow seemed to be having trouble keeping herself composed, too. "No kidding... (heh-heh) Well then, who might be this (ha) arch-nemesis?" _Your own under-developed bodies?_ With that thought, Kali waited hopefully to hear Nat's witty remark in her mind, but she was disappointed with no answer. The ordeal sounded like some sort of demented dream to her.  
  
Jason didn't seem to be amused, though, a bit confused with the snickering, "Rita Repulsa. She lives on the moon with her cohorts, Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and Scorpina..."   
  
"I see." The smile was wiped from her face with the dragging of her hand over her cheeks while Natilie waited until the private humor wore off. "And what, exactly, are you? Some government organization?"  
  
"No, we're..." The leader glanced up at Zordon before continuing, "..the Power Rangers."  
  
"Power... Rangers?"  
  
"YES, NATILIE. KIMBERLY AND TRINI ARE THE PINK AND YELLOW RANGERS, RESPECTIVELY. BILLY IS THE BLUE RANGER, AND JASON IS THE RED RANGER, THE LEADER. THERE IS ALSO ZACK, THE BLACK RANGER."  
  
One thin finger pointed towards the male in red, "Scott... is Jason, red?"   
  
"No, Miss. Jason is Jason, red."  
  
"But you look like Scott!"  
  
"I can't help that, but I'm still myself and no one else."  
  
That prompted a brief huff from the shorter girl, "Okay, okay... And you're Billy?" She motioned towards the unmorphed Blue Ranger, who gives a nod in response. "So who's this 'Zack'?"  
  
Billy smiled a bit wryly, trying to think of the best way to answer her question, "Zack is... Well, as soon as his class dismisses, Alpha will contact him, and you may get to meet him as well. He's quite the memorable experience."   
  
"Okaaay... Uh, if this is all so simple, why don't you just let us out of here and send us back?" As Natilie asked questions, Kali crossed her arms over her chest, glancing around at the complete color coordination with a smirk.   
  
"It's not as simple as it seems. Since presumably the girls initiated the switch, they'll need to do the same in order for the positions to be reversed and everything to be returned to normal."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because... that's what the computers say."  
  
"How do you know they're telling the truth?"  
  
"Computers don't lie," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why not? Everyone lies sooner or later."  
  
"Because they're not programmed to lie."  
  
"But they're not programmed to tell the truth either, are they? They could just.. change their minds!"  
  
"Uhh... They don't, uh, have minds..." Billy pushed his glasses up on his nose, looking to Jason and Kali for an escape from this.. interesting conversation with Kimberly's counterpart. With a sigh, the colonel placed a hand over her apprentice's mouth before she could spout out another ridiculous question.   
  
"Please pardon Natilie... She was dropped on her head many times as a child." There's a pause before she decided to add aloud, "... and as an adult. And many times inbetween." As Natilie's elbow met her stomach in an indignant act, she grunted and grinned wildly, enjoying egging on her friend.   
  
It was Jason's turn to grin before he decided to shut down the forcefield with the push of a convenient button, allowing them to walk around and snoop. He leaned against a console while watching them for any conspicuous movements -- Natilie still seemed rather interested in Billy and the surrounding, "rustic" gadgets while Kali remained quiet, pensively watching the walls and buttons as though she was trying to memorize every nook, cranny, and flashing light, not moving from the spot she was standing in previously. Billy tried not to swat the curious Natilie away while trying to form a plan, going over strategies in his mind.  
  
The leader in a red tank top stood, casually heading over to the solemn Trini look-a-like, "So... what's it like in your home world?"  
  
She shot him a blank, indifferent look before lifting her eyes to the dome ceiling of wires and lights. "More of an unwelcoming company than a home; more than a wilderness than a world."  
  
Hearing this, Natilie sauntered over, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Excellent insight, poor facts. The place's Starre Metropolis... Full of magical beings an' heroes an' enemies of all sorts. The most common people, though, are loners, so it's not exactly a place to kick up your boots and share a story."   
  
Dark eyes lifted to cast a slight glare over Jason's shoulder, but he seemed interested with both views of where the other "they" live. Natilie, deciding to leave Billy to his thoughts for a moment, took a seat next to Jason while Kali remained standing warily.  
  
"Magic, heroes, enemies? Must be plenty of adventures there... Can you two use magic? And what did you mean by 'Light comrades' earlier?"   
  
Before Kali could open her mouth in response, Natilie spoke for her, "Sure can! And we're in the major Dark legion in the area, so I bet that's what she meant."  
  
"Natilie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As much as it may hurt, think before you speak."  
  
"But there's not always enough time!"*  
  
"Then don't speak at all."  
  
"But..."   
  
"Nat." Kali's gaze and voice became stern and sharp before she turned back to Jason's questioning face.   
  
"Dark legion..? Trini and Kim aew in.. someplace evil? You work for evil?" His voice rose in tone as the danger the girls were in became evident, but Kali tried to calm him.  
  
"Don't worry so. We were infiltrating Commander Oasis's citadel as the switch took place, so they're in 'Good' hands... Of course, in our bodies, that probably won't be a good thing for them. You'd be surprised at how merciless the Light warriors can be against our kind."  
  
"Your 'kind'? Is it a race separation, religion, what?"  
  
"Our..." She shot a warning glance at Natilie in order to signal her to let her handle this. "..race, I suppose you could say. Our.. tiny bit of Cainite ancestry put us in that legion automatically."  
  
"Cainite?"  
  
"A term for the strongest fanged ones by some beliefs."  
  
"Fanged... Vampires!" His eyebrows lifted in realization, mouth opening slightly. Kali's eyes shifted nervously to the other inhabitants of the Command Center before continuing,  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"You're... evil vampires!"  
  
"Really, you can't judge us by that. Natilie doesn't even have fangs or any sign of that sort of bloodline. Other breeds were mixed in through the years. It's not so much as the Dark keeping us there as the Light shunning us until it's the only place to turn. There is no gray area, for they are weak and quickly destroyed by both sides."  
  
He gulped, nodding slowly as he tried to understand. The only other sound aside from their words was the sound of Billy and Alpha V pushing buttons and entering information. "What.. other kinds of races? What do you.. do, exactly?"  
  
"One question at a time. Natilie is mostly human, actually, so that seems to be the reason for her lack of smar--" she cut herself off abruptly, changing the course of her speech as she realized dumbly that these people are humans, too. "Ah.. I mean, eh... She's been training as a mage, therefore, to make herself useful in combat."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What am I composed of? Well, Cainite, angel, a bit of human... It's evident in my characteristics. I look like this because of human appearance; all of us are a bit human, since our races branch off of that."  
  
"Forget the other question," His head shook in disbelief of what he was hearing, "Tell me the Light doesn't really push you away because of, basically, what you look like?"  
  
"It's more than that to them, I suppose... But yes. We were automatically sifted there upon birth."  
  
"But you said you were part angel, too! And if Natilie's mostly human, why were you both put over there?"  
  
"Because we're tainted with evil blood. No matter how many generations pass, no amount of breeding can take it away from us... Our past, present, and future families are stuck in the Dark. Forever. That's just the way it is."  
  
"But to put an angel in an evil catagory... Was it a dark angel?"  
  
"No, infact.. --" She cut herself off again, catching herself slipping into something entirely not necessary for him to understand. "Look, we're not here to discuss my family's scandals! It was deemed the lesser form, and this is what happens!"  
  
"But you don't want to be in the Dark legion."  
  
"Not really, no, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Aww, now Kali, stop being rude to the guy!" Natilie pouted, leaning in towards the conversation. "He's just trying to see what we're like compared to his friends!"  
  
"And you, Natilie, don't want to be there either, do you?"  
  
"No... Nope, I don't."  
  
"Do you both want to be in the 'gray area', or...?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Jason. The Light warriors are cruel to us... I'm not sure if I want to be like them, who, at times, act no better than the Dark. But no one survives in the gray, no matter how strong."  
  
"That's... awful... Do you think this Scott guy will let you join his, uh, legion-group thing?"  
  
Natilie was going to answer this time, but she was interrupted by a laugh from Kali. It wasn't a happy laugh, tinged with bitterness and sadness.  
  
"I've never met the man face-to-face, but... I see no reason for him to trust us. Not unless he's just like you." The muscular teenager's eyes were met with deep ones the color of oak. There was an awkward silent moment before Natilie spoke up from beside Jason.  
  
"C'mon, Kals, the Light can't be that bad... They all look well-fed enough," Kali's eyes lifted from Jason's with this words, trailing over to Natilie, getting the bad feeling that she's about to say more than she should... again. "They're nice to the public..." She began to relax with that last comment before, "And I bet they don't beat their own officers--" She bolted upright, pratically diving over Jason to clamp her hand over Natilie's mouth.  
  
"Keep your trap shut, Nat!" She spat harshly, glaring at the girl. _Ugh..._  
  
But it was too late; Jason's mouth was gaping open slightly with the news that they had been beaten by their own comrades. His expression became sympathetic, "They.. beat you?" _That's as bad as if Kim and Trini were beaten by their parents! Or by... us!_  
  
She crawled over Jason to sit between him and Natilie, keeping her hand held tightly over her mouth to prevent her from spouting anything else out. Her words seemed hurried to put away his suspicions, "Ehh, only the superiors -- it's not really so much of a beating as it is a, uh, an encouragement to excel!" _Weak, Kali. He'll really believe that._  
  
_The way she won't let Natilie speak... It has to be bad. I bet there're even worse things they aren't telling me. Oh, man, I hope the girls don't experience anything like that while over there..._ "I see... Yo, Billy, any luck yet?" He called out, not knowing how to help them by just talking and growing even more anxious.  
  
"Actually," Billy looked up from the console, having been paused in the same position for several moments as he listened to them speak instead of doing his work with a focused mind. He finished placing microchips in a ball-like device and screwed on a plastic covering to protect the mechanisms inside. "with the data given, I have designed a device to go into the next dimension and give us a visual of what's going. And, according to the read-outs, the coordinates of the other side of the tear are... well, they're somewhere, and we'll find out where exactly they are in proportion to where the girls are... when someone crosses over. So one of us will need to switch to join the girls, meaning another person will be swapped over here."  
  
"I'll go!" Jason jumped up to volunteer, glancing to Zordon for approval. The sage didn't seem to have a problem with it, nodding down at the ranger.  
  
Such spunk brought a tiny grin to Kali's lips, and she allowed her hand to slip from Natilie's mouth. _I guess he's not so bad after all..._ Natilie, of course, was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"`Told you he was tryin' to be nice!"  
  
"Must you always have the last word, Nat?"  
  
"Whenever you let me, yes."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Major Nyte, a replica of Billy Cranston, came up the stairs, and a small beaker was in his hand. The stairwell was a long, spiralling, wooden one; and he had to take the special stairwell on the other side of the citadel to get to the furthermost regions of the dungeon. Not a very well-designed facility when it came to accessibility, but it certainly helped in keeping prisoners from escaping. Obviously, it was a long trip, giving Trini more time to talk and stall.   
  
"Potion? Uhh... This is probably bad."  
  
"No kidding. Kiss your immortality goodbye."  
  
"Imm-... immortality? Goodbye?"  
  
"Indeed," he smirked, "Don't play dumb with me. We're not letting you free to murder our kind any longer."  
  
"M-murder? You think I've murdered people?"  
  
"Not just any 'people'. My kind. My officers. My legion, and all sorts of peasants. You've also physically forced them to join you in your Hellish clan. Both crimes are punishable by death."  
  
"But I haven't done anything wrong! I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not the person you're looking for. Listen, I was in the park--"  
  
"I don't need your excuses!"  
  
"If you'll just let me explain,--"  
  
"I don't need your excuses; I will not repeat myself again! Prove that you are not, indeed, Kali."  
  
"...How?"  
  
"Try to get out of these restraints."  
  
"I've BEEN trying!" She emphasized, exasperated. _What a stupid request!_  
  
"No, no, use your magic."  
  
Trini quirked an eyebrow, "I have magic, too?" _How ludicrous!_  
  
He nodded, "You know you do." _Maybe... she's not lying? She probably would've gotten away by now away..._ He blocked that thought from her access incase she did have her powers after all. Then, his expression hardened, _No! I will not make the fatal mistake of being blinded by the curve of a hip!_   
  
"I... I don't know how to use it." She hung her head. "Does this 'immortality loss' mean you plan to kill me, too?" _Someone please wake me up from this nightmare..._  
  
"Of course! What did you expect? Yours truly will do the dirty work." _Her thoughts are so panicky..._  
  
"Why, again, are you doing this?" _Good, good, stall!_  
  
"Your legion will surrender with the severe blow to their ranks, and you will no longer hunt down my legionnaires." _Stalling will do you no good when the potion gets here..._  
  
"But I've heard that I'm just a colonel. What about the commander and general, if I have my rankings straight?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
As Kali and Scott were speaking those very words, there was a muffled cry of alarm in the cell completely on the other end of the long corridor, where the bars were made of pure silver*. There were several, in fact, but they were cut off before Commander Oasis or anyone else in the immediate area could hear them. With the swift dying out of voices was the dying out of the several men that had been put in charge of keeping the "boss" of the Dark legion restrained. Normally, Scott would have been overseeing him, but he felt as though it'd be more entertaining to attend to Kali.  
  
One ebony hand lifted to run his index finger across the corner of his mouth, wiping the dripping stain of crimson from it. Then, with his sharp, pearly canines peeking out from his lips, the blood began to run from the tips of his fangs like water, falling onto his lips and tongue. He grinned slowly and maliciously, making his escape with the same swift lethality that killed the men sprawled upon the floor.   
  
_Hmm... So they failed, did they? They must be punished, starting with... Kali._  
  
However, before Drahj broke free of the men's grips, a messanger had already been sent to intercept Major Nyte near Colonel Trang's cell.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Just then, Richard walked over to them, a little out of breath. Terrified, Trini felt her breath catch in her throat. _The potion!_ Scott looked away, not really able to stand that expression on a woman's face. However, another sergeant ran up behind Major Nyte,  
  
"Sir!" He gasped, out of breath, "Sir, the colonel has ordered for you to go to the Dark Legion's commander's cell! Drahj is causing quite a stir, and we need that potion now. The guarding soldiers are in danger as we speak!"   
  
"Oh, Fine!"   
  
The two on the floor looked up at Richard, overhearing the aggitated tone of his voice.  
  
"Billy..." Trini mumbled, resting her head on her bound knees. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Commander," The Billy of this world composed himself, then spoke with a more respectful tone, "As you have heard, I must be off to Drahj's cell, unless you were to overrule the command from my superior...?" He paused, waiting for a reaction, but Scott just shook his head. With a sigh, he continued, "I did not know we would need two of these so soon. I am still waiting for more herbs to arrive for the second batch, so with the estimated time of mixture and the slow oafs assigned to the retrieval process, another one should be around midnight. Please, forgive me." He bowed slightly, then swept his white coat near the floor before moving from the room and across the corridored expanse of the dungeon.   
  
"Well... It seems we will be stuck here for a while."  
  
_Yes!_  
  
"Well, if you don't know how to use your magic... Tell me who you 'really' are." _This should be interesting._  
  
"Okay..." Scott let go of the last chain and its adjoining lock and crossed his legs, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. His expression softened; honestly, he was enjoying having someone to talk to.   
  
"Well, my name is Trini Kwan; I'm seventeen years old; I live in Angel Grove, California; I enjoy volleyball and the more peaceful martial arts; and my best friends are Kimberly, Jason, Billy, and Zack."  
  
"When listening to your thoughts earlier, I heard the name Jason. Do I really look exactly like him?"  
  
"Yes... You heard my thoughts?" _...!_  
  
"It's a common skill here."  
  
"Well, uh..." _Don't think anything bad; don't think anything bad... Wait, he can hear this too. Don't think! Don't think!_ "Since you look like him, Kimberly, who you've accused of being Natilie, hugged you and got herself caught."  
  
"I see..." _It makes more since than Natilie just losing her mind. Then again..._ He grinned mischievously.  
  
"And the Major Nyte, he looks exactly like Billy. I was hoping he could help me get in touch with my friends, but... I guess not." _He's lightened up a bit..._ She tried to scoot closer to get a better look at his expression. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Even if you did manage to 'escape', these people would try to kill you on the way out. The potion's just for a slow, painful death. I could burn you into ashes and destroy you now."  
  
"Oh..." _Wonderful,_ she thought sarcastically. "Just what are you getting at, then?"  
  
"A person of my ranking practically commands respect, so that's why I've been acting like a jerk. I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
"Don't worry ab--" She cut herself off, blinking as Scott stared at her.  
  
"How can you say that when I'm putting you to death?"  
  
"I... don't know. I suppose I understand that it's your job to get rid of this Kali person."  
  
He thought about that for a moment. He somewhat believed her, but the Trini identity seemed highly improbable. Instead, he considered that possibility that Kali was ill but had changed her ways. While her eyes were cast to the ground, he leaned over and pressed the back of his warm hand to her brow. Her forehead, in fact, was hot.   
  
"Ka.. Ah, Trini, perhaps you should lie down. Since we have plenty of time, would you like to rest in my quarters? Who knows, maybe I could even find a way to spare your life," _among other things_ "if you are not, indeed, who we seek."  
  
"It would be odd to let me rest, then kill me, so... Would you really do that?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"As long as things go your way, what does the reason matter? Now, let's go." He bent down to pick her up, chains and all, and covered her eyes with one hand, just incase there was a turn of events. Then, slowly because of the added weight, he began to make his way through the halls and up the stairs. Her last thoughts before she dozed off were along the lines of, _I wonder how the real Kali would feel about all of this?_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kimberly woke up in a room of stone blocks, blinking as her eyes tried to penetrate the surrounding darkness. However, it wasn't the room that was dark; she was facing the dark-colored wall! She turned once noticing the light out of the corner of her eye, blinking at a group of men seated around a table playing cards. The biggest of them glanced up at Kimberly, nudging at the man beside him with a brown ponytail. This other man grinned a bit at Kim before returning to their game of cards.  
  
_Weird... What happened to the prison?_  
  
She was answered by that interested man, "We got you out, of course. You should know better than to not count on us when you get in tight spots with this legion."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" His eyes didn't lift from the cards in his hand. "You've been here before. We're in a secret room in their citadel. Just got to wait for guards to fall asleep before we make it out of here."  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
"Are you blind? Can you not see? It's your knight in dreary armor!" He paused in the game even though it was his turn, lifting his eyes to her when she didn't response. "Did you hit your head? Did they hurt you?"  
  
She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. She felt as though she's seen him before, but she can't quite place his tanned face. _What is this..?_ "Uhh... No, I'm fine, thanks." _Am I safe or not? Where's Trini?_  
  
He frowned, placing his cards face-down on the table and standing. As he moved out from around the table, he gripped what appeared to be a thin cigarette from one of the men's mouths -- "No puffin' in a lady's presence!" -- and tossed the lit end into the man's crude cup of stone. Kim lifted both eyebrows as the man didn't seem to be affected by this other than a respectful nod as "Mister Ponytail" made his way towards her and squatted next to her. He had a rather nice muscular physique beneath loose, tattered clothes.  
  
"What's wrong, beautiful? You must have amnesia... Come on. Let's get you a drink, and you can tell me allllll about those mean ol' Lights."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author's Notes:   
*"But there's not always enough time!" This line was heard on Friends, spoken by Phoebe.  
*Silver is commonly referred to as being used against vampires.   
The Cainite bit I got from the game Vampire: The Masquerade (Redemption) and other sources, with my own twist.   
As a reminder, Scott is Jason in the "new world", Kali is Trini, Natilie is Kimberly, Richard is Billy. Guess who Drahj and the mysterious person near the end is. :D However, it's Pre-Tommy in the MMPR storyline. If anyone has an idea for a name for "Mister Ponytail", please leave it in a review, because suddenly, I just can't think of one. o_o  
  



End file.
